


Jendota Jeralla "JoJo"

by WinnifredGrace1419



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Jendota Jeralla "JoJo" is an OC, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witch OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnifredGrace1419/pseuds/WinnifredGrace1419
Summary: Jendota Jeralla, or JoJo, has been living in-between the earth her mother was from and the earth her father was from. She's never had a problem before, but that was before SHEILD got involved. That was also before she discovered her father, Joe West.





	Jendota Jeralla "JoJo"

Jendota Jeralla, or JoJo as she insisted, was suddenly very glad she wore both her red puffer jacket and her yellow sweater as an ice cold breeze swept through her dark curly hair. She was out on the streets of New York during winter, being led by a woman who called herself Anastasia into an alley between a Starbucks and an ice cream store.

Anastasia was one of the spectators at her last ‘job’ and had dragged her off to the next three. JoJo could only assume she was was being led to her next case.

JoJo’s ‘job’, as she liked to call it, was using her mutation to heal the homeless of New York. She was witch, to put it simply. Her mutation let her cast spells, make potion, move things with her mind, travel through dimensions and more.

She used to live in Wakanda with her grandmother until she retired from the Dora Milaje, where they both decided to move to America. Later on, JoJo began hunting the streets of New York for anyone she could help.

Which led to the now, Anastasia stopped in front of the man sitting on the concrete, “This is him.” She said, “This is Jeremy Harris, he’s sick too.”

The man was huddled underneath a thin blanket and was leaning heavily on the trashcan beside him.

“Hello Jeremy.” JoJo said as she slid off her backpack and knelt down beside him.

She pulled out some extra blankets, her grandmother’s favorite set of tea-cups, and a small jug of what she called Symptom Tea. JoJo wrapped the blanket around him before pouring him a small glass.

“Just take a sip of this and tell me what you taste. OK?”

Symptom Tea taste depends on how ill you are. Apple for allergies, banana for colds and flu, blueberry for stomach issues, cherry for headaches, and lemons for someone completely healthy.

The man takes a sip and coughs into his fist before replying, “Tastes like lemon juice.”

“Really?” JoJo paused and poured another small glass, something was fishy here.

She passed the next glass to Anastasia, “Here, Dear, you’ve been hanging around sick people all day.”

The red headed woman took a hesitant sip before worriedly muttering, “It tastes like lemon juice. Did I catch something from Jeremy? It’s not bad is it?”

“No, nothing to worry about, just finish them up and swish the tea leaves around for me.”

The two of them sipped on their tea while making small talk. They handed over their glass and the Wakandan Witch studies their glasses.

JoJo saw a hawks eye and a black widow spider, “Huh, curious-er and curious-er.” She muttered under her breath.

“What is it?” ‘Jeremy’ asked.

“Oh, it’s just,” JoJo waved her hand and chuckled to herself and stood up, “I seem to have a spider and a hawk caught in my cauldron.”

The two spies schooled their features as JoJo conjured three chairs with a wave of her hand and flash of sparkly silver mist and sat down.

She conjured a thick silver parka, “Here, Hawkeye, you look cold.”

He took the coat and the two of them gracefully took a seat.

“Now what did you want to talk about.”


End file.
